A Ron Weasley Love story
by RupertGrintslover
Summary: Evelyn Lien Marion is 11, neighbours to the Weasley's, and she and a certain Weasley fall in Love. R&R! No copyright infrigment intended. Evelyn the only character that belongs to me and her parents as well. Everyone else J.K Rowling. Just for fun. EDIT" Title change, because I'm not doing a whole new story for each year, too much and too long for you all. R&R Please :
1. Meet The Weasleys

**Chapter 1**

Evelyn Lien Marion looked out the window of her new home in the countryside. She wasn't too pleased with her parents decision. She twirled her straight brunette hair in her fingers. One special power she had was she could change the colour of her eyes, which now were green. Her friends back in London always asked about her eyes and she would say they changed depending on her clothing, so she would change her eye colour from green to hazel, never to blue around them or any colour she felt like. That was when she and her parents lived in London, England, but her parents decided that it was time for a different scenery and sold the complex they lived in and moved into a small house. She looked down the drive-way and across the road to see a tall house, with many floors. She never saw any of her neighbours, yet. They hadn't made themselves known to the family yet. She assumed they weren't like her. She knew she was different, her parents said so. They were just the same. Her father was a wizard and her mother was normal, or as my father once explained to her, a muggle, non-magical people.

She felt like crying. Her friends were back in London and tomorrow was July 10th 1992, which meant one thing... her birthday. She was turning eleven and now she wouldn't have friends to celebrate with. She got up from the chair and headed downstairs. Her father was using his magic to cook supper, even though her mother didn't exactly approve of it, because she loved to cook, but her father always explained it was nice to relax as cooking was done on its own. Evelyn didn't want to hurt her father's feelings, but even with magic, he was a horrible cook. He didn't agree of course if either of them said so, so they would take a few bites, enough to say they were full. Later on her mother would cook up something and together they would eat it while her father was at work.

"Mom!" she called out, "Dad!" she walked into the den and saw her mother knitting and her father reading the Daily Prophet. Her mother was the first to look up and smile.

"Yes, honey?" she asked putting her knitting down and tapping her knee for her daughter to sit on.

"Tomorrow is my birthday..." she began and waited for her father's attention.

"Randall..." her mother trailed his name, he looked up, "Our daughter wants to say something." He nodded, put the paper down and looked at his little girl.

"What is it, angel?" he moved the rocking chair closer to his wife and child.

"My birthday is tomorrow..." she paused looking at her mother and father, "And I'll be turning eleven, of course..." Her father and mother nodded, "And since we moved, I haven't got any friends to invite over for a party, we are so far away from them and they couldn't possibly get over here." She waited for a second before she spoke again, "I was wondering if we could get them... I know they don't know about us being magical, and I never told them... but maybe we can make an exception?" She looked between her parents who were looking at each other.

"I'm sorry sweetie..."her father said slowly and softly, she knew it wasn't good, "But you know we can't... muggles usually freak out or try to get us to grant them their wishes." he explained, "And we can't risk that... so it will just be us three tomorrow." he said, "Beside's I bet your Hogwarts letter will be coming." he said with a smile. Evelyn got off her mother's lap and ran out of the house crying. She ran to the end of the drive way and looked at the neighbour's house. As she looked she saw eight people outside, seven of them had ginger coloured hair and one boy had black hair and glasses. She looked back at her house and then back at the people. She saw a little girl, around her age playing around behind both the black haired kid and the younger looking ginger kid. Suddenly the little girl looked over at her and waved. Evelyn waved back shyly, and then the little ran towards her.

"Hello!" she exclaimed, "You're our new neighbour?" she asked, Evelyn nodded shyly, "My name is Ginevra Weasley, but you can call me Ginny." she extended her hand, which Evelyn shook, "What's yours?"

"Evelyn Marion." she replied, "But you can call me Eve, all my friends do...well did." she looked back at her house, "Parents decided to move here... and now I have no one." she felt the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't cry." Ginny said, "I'll be your friend!" she exclaimed. Evelyn looked up at Ginny and smiled.

"Really?" she exclaimed wiping the tears from her cheeks. Ginny nodded.

"Evelyn!" her father yelled for her as he came walking up to where she stood.

"Ginny!" yelled the plump woman, who she assumed was Ginny's mother. Evelyn noticed that the others stopped what they were doing and followed their mother to the end of their laneway.

"Dad, this is Ginny!" she exclaimed, "She said that we can be friends! Can she come over tomorrow for my birthday!"

"It's up to her parents." he looked at the plump lady and smiled, "Name is Randall Marion." he extended his hand to her.

"Molly Weasley, pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile, "Seems our girls found themselves to be friends." Both adults laughed, "Would you like to come over for dinner?" Evelyn looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Sounds great, I'll just let my wife know and we'll be along shortly." He turned around and headed back towards the house. Evelyn turned towards Mrs. Weasley and smiled nervously.

"Come child, meet the rest of family." she put an arm around her shoulder, "This is my husband, Arthur Weasley, this is my third eldest son, Percy, these are the twins, George and Fred and this is our younger boy, Ronald, but you can call him Ron." As she introduced each of the family members she shook their hands, "And this is..."

"Harry Potter." Evelyn spoke out loud. Of course she knew who he was, the boy who lived, she wondered if the Weasleys knew that Harry was a wizard.

"You know of Harry Potter?" Ron asked surprised.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Everyone who is...well... nevermind." she blushed.

"Everyone whose a wizard or witch..." Arthur Weasley said with a smile.

"Yes..." she put her hands behind her back, "Please don't freak out."

"Why would we freak out?" one of the twins asked.

"We are wizards too!" exclaimed the other one. Evelyn looked at the family and felt a warmth she never felt before. She never met wizards her age before or around her age.

"We're pure-bloods." Percy spoke for the first time and he had a very proper manor about him.

"I'm a half-blood." Harry said with a smile, "How about you?" Evelyn noticed that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left and were probably inside, and Percy and the twins were leaving too. The only ones left were: herself, Ginny, Ron and Harry.

"Half-blood." she replied, "Mom is a muggle, dad is a wizard." she added, "Mom's going to be happy she doesn't have to eat father's food." They looked at her confused, "Even though my dad uses magic to make the food, he isn't the greatest of cooks." Ron, Harry and Ginny laughed at that and the four of them headed for the tall house, which Evelyn learned that it was called, 'The Burrow'.

Evelyn loved the Burrow, and the people inside it. Her parents had joined the household just as soon after she had the tour of the house by Ron, Ginny and Harry.

"Not much, but it's home." Ron said blushing. Evelyn figured he was embarrassed about his house and that he was poor, but she didn't care.

"I love it!" she exclaimed with a smile, which Ron returned, "It's so different than normal homes! I could get lost in here." Ron and Harry laughed. Ginny then took her to her room.

"Don't you think Harry is cute?" Ginny asked as she fell down onto her bed.

"He's cute enough." Evelyn admitted, "He isn't what I expected." She added sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked sitting up from the bed.

"Well I thought he'd be..." she paused thinking of the right word, "He'd be more... you know... into himself, snobbish." Ginny began to laugh, "Yeah I know, but being famous..." she sighed, "I thought he'd let it go to his head, but he so much better than what I thought." Ginny hugged her tightly.

"I am a big fan of him." she whispered, "I heard so much from Ron and the twins about him last year and I saw him the day Ron went to school the first time." She blushed, "We didn't know that it was him right away, and when we, as in mom, Ron and I were told that Harry Potter was on the train." Her face went a brighter red, "I wanted to run on the train and meet him, pretty embarrassing."

"Yeah." Evelyn agreed with a smile and the two of them broke into giggles. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Ginny! Evelyn!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "Supper is ready, come down please." Both of the girls got up from the bed and headed out the door and downstairs towards the dinner table.

"Sit beside me?" Ginny asked Evelyn.

"Of course!" she exclaimed. They both sat down on the left side of the table. Fred was on the right of Ginny and Ron was sitting beside Evelyn on the left. Her parents both sat across from her with a smile, "Mind your manners." her mother mouthed, Evelyn nodded and began to eat.


	2. Hogwarts

**Chapter 2**

_September; Kings Cross Station_

Evelyn hugged her mother and gave her a kiss before she ran towards the brick wall that was between Station 9 and 10.

"Bye mom!" she exclaimed.

"Bye Eve!" she had tears in her eyes, "I'm going to miss you, but I'm quite sure you'll have a great time!" And with that Evelyn and her father ran towards the brick wall. Once through she saw the big train that had, 'Hogwarts Express' written on the front and the sign on the wall read '9 3/4'.

"Excited?" her father asked Evelyn nodded, "And don't worry about what house you get into, I'll love you no matter what." Evelyn smiled and hugged her father before going on the train and finding a compartment. She saw a girl with wild bushy hair in and knocked and opened the slidding door. The girl looked up from her book that she was intently reading.

"May I sit here?" She asked.

"Certainly." the brown haired, brown eyed girl replied and watched as Evelyn sat down across from her, "My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?" she asked.

"Evelyn Marion." she extended her hand, "Nice to meet you." Hermione returned the gesture.

"First year?" Hermione asked, Evelyn nodded, "I'm in Gryffindor, where do you want to be placed?"

"Gryffindor." Evelyn replied and went into her carry on suit case and took out her new book that she got and Burgens and Borkes.

"Not into Mr. Lockheart?" Hermione asked. Evelyn took a second to remember who was, but soon remembered of who he was when she got her book. She thought of him pigheaded and a fake.

"No, not really." She replied, "He isn't really interesting, he seems... fake." Hermione huffed and went back to her book. After awhile Ginny came into the compartment.

"Hey Evelyn! Hey Hermione!" she exclaimed, both looked up from their books.

"Ginny!" they exclaimed.

"Seems you've met each other already." Ginny said looking between the two girls. Hermione glared at Evelyn before looking back at Ginny with a smile.

"Yeah, don't think she likes me much." Evelyn joked, but knew it was true. Ginny laughed and sat down beside Evelyn.

"I just met her this summer." Ginny admitted, "Friend of Ron and Harry." she added.

"Where is your brother and Harry?" Hermione asked putting her book away.

"I don't know." Ginny shrugged, "Probably in another compartment with Neville." Ginny added.

"I see." Hermione said, "How do you know each other?" she asked the two of them.

"Met over the summer." Ginny and Evelyn replied together before going into giggles at all the mischif they had gotten into.

"I moved next door to them." Evelyn explained after they got themselves under control. She looked at Ginny who was now digging into her bag.

"Could you hold this?" she asked Evelyn handing her a very worn out book, that she assumed was her diary.

"Sure." Evelyn replied and looked up at Hermione, "So how is Hogwarts?" she asked trying to make conversation. She wanted to be friends with Hermione, but with a bad start, she didn't know if it could be possible, but she wanted to try.

"It's all right." Hermione replied, "You'll like it." she had no emotion in her voice as she spoke to Evelyn, which upsetted her because she was at least trying and Hermione wasn't even trying.

"Thanks." Ginny spoke up taking back the book.

"No problem." Evelyn answered back. She watched as Ginny started to write in the worn out book and Hermione going back to reading her book. Evelyn sighed and looked out the window, and was surprised to see a flying car. She poked Ginny and pointed outside the window, "Look at that car!" she exclaimed. Hermione and Ginny both looked up from what they were doing and out the window.

"Oh my god!" Ginny yelled, "That's my father's car!" she stood up and got closer to the window. As they watched the car flying, they saw the door open and someone falling out.

"Isn't that Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny, who nodded.

"Yes..." she muttered, "Ron is going to be in so much trouble." she said under her breathe.

"Neat!" exclaimed Evelyn, "Did your dad fix up to be able to fly?" Ginny nodded with a smile, she was happy that at least someone

thought it was interesting, and not going to make fun of it. Suddenly the compartment door opened and there stood a blonde boy with grey eyes, with two fat boys next to him.

"Malfoy." Hermione sneered, "What do you want?"

"Keep quite Granger." Draco looked around the compartment, "Red hair, freckles." He looked disgustingly at Ginny, "Must be the female of the Weasley's, I met you at Burgens and Borkes." he then turned towards Evelyn and his attitude changed, "And who are you?"

"Evelyn Marion." she replied, "And who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy." he extended his hand, "Hope to see you in Slytherin." he winked.

"Certainly..." she put on a fake smile and saw in her preferal vision Ginny face angered, but Draco was beaming, "Hope not." she added and winked towards Ginny, "If I were put in Slytherin with the likes of you! I would rather be a squib then put up with the likes of you." and with that Draco walked out of the compartment. Evelyn turned her attention to Ginny and Hermione. And for the first time she saw Hermione smiling.

"You put yourself on his bad list." Hermione said, "Nice going, hope to see you in Gryffindor." she got up and started out the compartment, "Better put your robes on, almost at Hogwarts." and she left.

"Is she always this... bossy?" Evelyn turned to Ginny as soon as she was sure Hermione left.

"So I've been told." she giggled, "She means well." she added. Evelyn nodded mentally agreeing.

"Well at least I got a smile out of her." Evelyn spoke up and the both of them ended up giggling together. Once they got themselves under control, the put their robes on, which were all black. The train slowly came to a stop and they quickly got off and walked a bit when Evelyn saw the biggest man in the world in front of them.

"First years, come with me!" he yelled, "'ello Ginny, Ron's told me 'bout ya las' year." he smiled before turning around and leading the group of first years towards the boats. Once there was four students in each of the boats they automatically started moving across the lake, where they all gasped as they saw the castle come into view. Evelyn's father didn't tell her what the castle looked like, saying _'Evelyn you'll enjoy it more if you see it yourself.' _and now seeing the castle, she understood. Once the boats docked they walked up some stairs that went up the hill in a zig-zag and they entered through the castle doors, "Professor McGonagall will be escorting you to the Great Hall." the giant said as a old witch with green robes and green witches' hat stepped in front of them

"Please follow me." she looked over at the giant, "Thank you Hagrid." Hagrid said goodbye to all the first years and walked towards a bridge. Everyone walked down the hall and up some stairs where they saw large doors, "Stay here while I announce you have arrived" Professor McGonagall said and entered through the doors.

"I hope I'm sorted into Gryffindor." Ginny said after McGonagall left, "All my brothers are in that house." she sighed, "What house do you want to be in?" She asked Evelyn.

"My father was in Ravenclaw, when he went to Hogwarts." Evelyn explained, "But I like the idea of Gryffindor, he said we get sorted by a talking hat they call the sorting hat." She looked at Ginny who seemed relieved, "What were you told?"

"That we would have to go through strange tests to prove we belong in Hogwarts." she giggled, "Fred and George, the pranksters of the family, of course." she added. Evelyn smiled remember the two ginger twins. She still could never tell which one was Fred and which one was George. Then the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"They are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said sternly and they followed her in.

"She is Gryffindor's head teacher." Ginny whispered, "Ron told me and he also told me about Snape, the head of Slytherin." she aslo whispered, "Doesn't like Gryffindors, especially Harry, but no one knows why." she shrugged. Both Evelyn and Ginny saw the twins, Percy, and Hermione sitting close together and they smiled and waved. Evelyn didn't know if they were just waving for Ginny or for to the both of them, so she just nodded. She looked at the ceiling and was in awe at the floating candles. Professor McGonagall walked up three stairs and turned around as she stood beside the stool. She took out a list and started reading names off and each student walked up and sat on the stool and then it would yell out a certain house.

"Ginerva Weasley!" She yelled out. Ginny looked at Evelyn nervously and walked up the stairs and sat on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the dirty hat, the whole Gryffindor table cheered as the hat was taken off her head and she headed towards her brothers.

"Evelyn Marion!" Professor McGonagall yelled and Evelyn walked slowly up to the stool and sat herself down. She heard the hat inside her head saying things about her personality.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled and she smiled to herself, that she would be in the same house as Ginny, Ron, and Harry. The hat was taken off her and she walked quickly and sat down beside Ginny.

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" The twins cheered and winked at her. She then met three other boys, one named Neville Longbottom who was a bit on the chubby side, Dean Thomas and Seamus _. After everyone was sorted a tall wizard stood up in front of the stand that looked like a book with an eagle holding it. He started talking about how happy he was to see many new faces and seeing faces of the students that were there before. Suddenly once he finished a bunch of food came in front of everyone at each table.

_After dinner..._

Once everyone finished, the dishes disappeared and everyone followed, Percy Weasley the prefect for Gryffindor. Once they entered the Gryffindor common room and marvelled at way the place was decorated.

"Girl's sleeping quaters up the stairs to the right and boy's sleeping quaters up the stairs to the left." Percy explained before heading up the stairs towards the male sleeping quaters. Ginny and Evelyn looked around the room and then headed up the stairs and through the door for the girl's sleeping quaters. When they got to where the first years slept they saw their luggage already beside each bed. Evelyn smiled as she saw her luggage was next to the bed that was closest to the window.

"You lucky duck!" Ginny exclaimed as she made her way to the bed that was to the left of Evelyn's, "Getting the window bed."

"If you really want it, we can switch." Evelyn suggested, even though she liked the window.

"Nah it's okay." Ginny smiled, "I'm don't care." she threw herself onto the bed, "Isn't this great?" she looked towards Evelyn who nodded in a silent agreement.

"Shouldn't we check if Harry and Ron got here okay?" Evelyn asked looking at Ginny, who nodded and they both headed into the main part of the Gryffindor common room. Evelyn saw Hermione sitting next to the fire talking to another girl that she and Ginny had yet to meet. Then they saw Neville and Dean playing wizard's chess and by the looks of it, Dean was winning. They looked around the whole room, which was round so didn't take them long to realize that Harry and Ron had yet to arrive. Just as they were going to head back to their sleeping quaters the portrait door opened and there in came Harry and Ron.

"That was a close one." Ron said wiping his forehead. Harry nodded and looked towards Ginny and Evelyn and smiled.

"Hey Ginny, Eve!" he exclaimed and ran towards the two girls and hugged each of them.

"Hey yourself." Evelyn smiled, "Hey Ron."

"Hello Eve." he gave her a hug, "Hello Hermione." Evelyn looked over Ron's shoulder and saw Hermione glaring at her, '_What's up with her?_' Evelyn wondered, but didn't think about it further.

"You're going to be in so much trouble." Ginny said crossing her arms. Ron looked at his younger sister confused at what she was talking about, "With the car... flying beside the train."

"You saw that?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"I'd be surprised if the entire student body on the train didn't see it." Evelyn giggled, which made Ron smile even though he was worried about what his mother will do to him when she found out.

"Well it's getting late." Hermione spoke up, "We have Greenhouse and we wouldn't want to be late." and with that she walked up towards the girls sleeping quaters.

"She has to loosen up." Evelyn and Ron spoke together and then looked at each other and laughed before they all decided, even though Hermione did need to loosen up, she was right and went to bed.

**Please Read & Review! **


	3. Detention and Valentines

**Chapter 3**

As Hermione, Ron and Harry first class was Greenhouse while Evelyn and Ginny both had potions with Professor Snape who was Head of Slytherin and from how he treated Gryffindors in the beginning Evelyn knew he hated the house.

"I will _not _have any nonsense in this room, and it will be complete quiet." he drawled out slowly looking at were the Gryffindors sat. Evelyn and Ginny looked at each other and then back towards the front. He raised his wand and textbooks floated through the air and landing in front of each student, "You will all raise your hands to answer questions and speak when spoken to." He looked around the room, "Turn to page two hundred and thirty-three." he ordered and everyone in the class flipped quickly to find the page.

_'This is going to be a long class.' _Evelyn thought as she got to the page about a cure for warts. She learned throughout the time of class that, Professor Snape favoured the Slytherins. Evelyn rolled her eyes as he gave Slytherin points for just coming up with a good joke about Gryffindor, but when one of the Gryffindors made a joke, points were deducted. Finally the hour of potions was up and it was study time. Ginny and Evelyn both headed to the Great Hall and sat down where Hermione, Harry and Ron sat.

"How was potions?" Harry asked, being the first to notice the two of them.

"Just like you said it would be." Ginny spoke making Harry and Ron laugh. Ron looked up at Evelyn and pointed to the empty spot beside him. She didn't want to bother going around the long table so she checked to see if the Professor on duty was paying any attention and climbed over the table and sat herself down.

"Wicked moves." Ron said as she made herself comfortable.

"Thanks." Evelyn smiled and looked towards Hermione who rolled her eyes.

"Could have gotten points deducted off for that move." She sneered.

"Well I didn't, did I?" Evelyn asked sarcastically, "What are you going to do? Tell on me?" Hermione was about to say something but knew she couldn't because Evelyn was right. Ron raised his hand towards Evelyn and they gave each other a high-five.

"Anyways." Hermione spoke up, "You two are lucky you got a weeks detention instead of being expelled from school." Harry and Ron both nodded. Evelyn watched Ron pull out his wand and started taping it up.

"Say it... I'm doomed." he said to Harry after taping it up and trying a simple spell that backfired.

"You're doomed." Harry repeated. Suddenly there was a flash and a kid with a camera stood there smiling a toothy grin.

"Hi Harry, I'm Colin Creevy." He took another picture of Harry, "I'm in Gryffindor too." Harry smiled back nervously and said hi back. Suddenly a loud screech echoed through the Great Hall and a owl with a red envelope swooped down onto the table knocking the books that were around onto the floor.

"Bloody bird's a menace." Ron said in disgust, "Oh, no!" He picked the envelope nevously.

"Look everyone!" yelled Seamus, "Weasley's got himself a Howler!" Everyone's attention was towards Ron now. Evelyn looked at Ron with sympthany, knowing that they were never good.

"Go on Ron open it." Neville advised, "I ignored one that was from my Gran..." he paused and shivered, "It was horrible." Ron gingerly turned the envelope in his hand and under the wax seal and dropped it. Then quickly it opened up itself and turned into a mouth.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR!" It yelled making Ron start to shake. "I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Evelyn looked at the letter shocked to hear how his mother could be frightening, " IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" It turned towards Ginny, "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud! and Evelyn here is your mom and dad..." the letter turned to Evelyn, "Our dear sweet Eve, we are so proud of you on being put into Gryffindor." Evelyn blushed and smiled, "See you on Christmas break." it then turned towards Ron again and rasberried him.

Ron looked around the Great Hall at all the people laughing at him. Evelyn rolled her eyes and stood up on top of the seat.

"HEY EVERYONE!" she yelled over the laughter, "LOOK AT ME!" she then proceeded to pull her skirt down showing her pink underwear. Everyone looked at her and the laughter got louder.

"MISS MARION!" Professor McGongall yelled, "PULL YOUR SKIRT UP AND GET DOWN FROM THE SEAT! TEN POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR AND DETENTION HELPING MR. WEASLEY CLEANING THE TROPHY ROOM!" Evelyn obeyed the house of Gryffindor and Transfiguring professor and sat down. She looked over to Ron once more and saw him mouthing, "Thank You." to her. She smiled and started on her potions homework.

"That was really childish you know?" Hermione said leaning over the table.

"Was it you up there?" Evelyn looked up to Hermione, who shook her head, "Then don't worry about what I do, okay?" Hermione sneered and walked away angrily. Harry and Ron looked at each other but shrugged it off and continued to work.

_Three hours later, Ron and Evelyn in Detention._

Evelyn walked down the steps that led into the trophy room and noticed Ron already wiping down a large silver trophy.

"Hey Ron." Evelyn greeted making Ron jump and knocking over his bucket of water. Evelyn giggled and walked over to help Ron clean up the water on the ground.

"'Ello Eve." he blushed bending down.

"Not used to the muggle way, hm?" she asked as she started wiping down the floor.

"Yeah." he muttered, "Being pureblood family we always use magic to do things." Evelyn smiled to herself remembering the times that her mother and father would jokingly fight over how to clean the house. Her father always won, because well who wants to clean, but they liked arguing over it as if it was a big deal.

"Even though our family doesn't clean like normal muggles do." Evelyn squeezed out the rag she held over the bucket, "Mom still taught me how, just in case." Ron looked at the brunette and smiled. He knew one thing was different with this girl. They never faught like Hermione and was always happy to spend time with Evelyn.

"Excited for the match next week against Slytherin?" Ron asked changing the subject.

"Who wouldn't be?" Evelyn exclaimed not really caring about the change of topic, "Especially with Harry as our seeker, there is no way we can lose..." she paused, "So I've heard." Ron chuckled remembering the times he told Evelyn and his sister about Harry making it on the Quidditch team as a seeker and catching the golden snitch in his mouth. Finally finishing wiping the water off the floor they got back to work on the trophies.

"This name seems familiar." Ron said out loud.

"Really?" Evelyn asked walking over to where Ron stood, "For _ school this trophies goes to, Tom M. Riddle." she read the description, "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but it's like I have heard that name before." Ron said scratching his head, "But I guess nothing important, right?" Evelyn shrugged and continued wiping down trophies until finally they were all done. They walked up the stairs together and down the hall.

"Done you're detention?" Hermione asked coming around the corner.

"Yeah." Ron replied and Evelyn nodded.

"Great let's go get Harry and head to the common room." The three of them walked down the hall when they bumped into Harry. Evelyn and Hermione both noticed right away that something was up with Harry, just with worried expression.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you hear it?" Harry asked. Evelyn shook her head as she listened, "It's going to kill!" Harry yelled and he started to run down the hall. Ron, Evelyn and Hermione exchanged looks before running after Harry.

"Kill? What you mean kill?" Ron yelled, "What is going on, Harry?" As they turned to the right towards the older girl's bathroom, the floor was all wet. Looking up they saw Filch's cat, Mrs Norris hanging from her tail.

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, the enemies of the heir beware." Harry read out loud the red words on the wall.

"What is the chamber of secrets?" Evelyn asked looking at Hermione, "Do you know?"

"No, never heard of it." She replied.

"You killed my cat!" yelled the familiar voice of Filch. The four of them turned around to the hunched over man with the lantern.

"No, you've got to understand!" Harry yelled but it was too late, the caretaker of the castle was out of sight and on his way to Professor Dumbledore.

"We better get out of here." Evelyn said and the other three nodded. Just as they were heading to leave a crowd of students came from the left of them. Draco moved closer to the front and looked at the writing on the wall and turned to Hermione.

"Hope it's you mudblood." he said through his teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall yelled coming up beside him, "Oh dear..."

"Look what these wretched kids done to my darling Mrs. Norris." Filch yelled over the whispers of children, "They killed him, most likely Potter." Dumbledore walked up to the area and looked at Mrs. Norris.

"She is not dead." Harry, Ron, Evelyn and Hermione sighed in relief, "She has been petrified." he added, "You four had nothing to do with it, of course." he said looking at the two boys and two girls who shook their heads, "Now everyone please head to their rooms!" Dumbledore said but looked at the four Gryffindors as if to say, 'Stay.'

"I did not see Ms. Marion, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter at dinner time." Professor Snape said coming from behind Professor McGonagall.

"Evelyn and Ron were in the trophy room for their detention." Professor McGonagall explained but looked at Harry, "Granger why you out?"

"I went to see if Ron and Eve were done and when I found out they were we headed down the hall for Harry." She explained. This was the first time ever Hermione used Evelyn's nickname and her eyes went from the colour green to a very golden yellow, which always happened when she was extremely happy, "When we got to Harry he was..." she trailed off looking for an excuse.

"He was what?" Snape asked boring holes into Hermione.

"He was coming out of my office." Gildroy Lockheart said running up, his blonde hair bouncing as he ran, "Detention of course."

"Well I knew that." Snape sneered and turned his attention to the four children.

"Yeah, and then he said he wasn't hungry when we asked him so we decided to just head back to the common room for the night, when we walked past here and well you know the rest." Evelyn explained looking towards Hermione who smiled, which was another bonus of the night for Evelyn.

"All right, you may go." Dumbledore spoke and the four of them headed back to the common room.

_A few or so months later._

Evelyn and Ginny sat by the fire in the Gryffindor common room playing a round of wizard chess and the odds were in Ginny's favor this round. Evelyn kept looking at the clock, knowing that Ron, Hermione and Harry were drinking polyjuice potion to become three Slytherins and talk to Draco about the Chamber of Secrets.

"What's wrong Eve?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Oh!" Evelyn exclaimed looking back to Ginny, "Nothing... nothing at all." she replied and looked around the room and saw one of the twins, who caught her eye and walked over.

"So is my sis beating your butt." George Weasley asked. Evelyn could tell it was George by a certain way he walked. When Fred walked he was more, stronger. But when George walked he had this wiggle to his body, but Evelyn knew never to say anything about it or they would change their walks to confuse her.

"Yeah." she smiled, she had to admit George was the better looking twin and she did have a bit of a crush on him as well. So she never really bothered asking him out, because she knew that he probably thought she was too young for him. She was excited for the next week since it was going to be the Valentine dance and all years could go.

"Got anyone to go to the dance with next week?" George asked out of the blue and unexpected.

"No, not yet." Evelyn replied and looked at Ginny.

"Yeah, um... Justin from Hufflepuff asked me and I said yes." Ginny blushed, "Bishop to A4." she said and Evelyn watched as her knight was taken out.

"So Eve..." George trailed off and ran his hand through his hair, "Want to go to the dance with me?" Evelyn and Ginny looked at the older Weasley, surprised. Evelyn wasn't too short for a eleven year old, but was a lot shorter than George.

"Um..." she paused nervously, "This isn't some sort of joke, right?" she asked knowing the twins reputation.

"No, of course not." he smiled a small nervous smile, "Wouldn't do it to you or Ginny." He said.

"All right then." Evelyn agreed, "Sounds like fun." George smiled and lifted Evelyn's hand to his lips and kissed it and walked back towards Dean and Seamus.

"Wow, George asking you out." Ginny teased.

"Probably as a friend." Evelyn pointed out, "I'm way to young for him." Ginny shrugged and waited for Evelyn to make her move.

"Crap... right." Evelyn said out loud remembering the game, "Uh... Queen to A5." And the black Queen made it's way over to where Ginny's white bishop was and smashed it, "I just love Wizard's chess, don't you?" Ginny nodded.

_Twenty minutes later..._

Evelyn sat by the fire reading, Cinderella, one of her favourite stories as a kid while Ginny was up stairs writing in that old books she always had with her. Suddenly the portrait door opened revealing Ron and Harry.

"Hey." Evelyn said putting her book down and looked for Hermione, "Where is Hermione?"

"She grabbed some cat hair off Millicent's cloak." Harry replied and explained how when working with polyjuice potion you are suppose to use only human hair and if animal hair is involved you need to get help, so now she was in the _ getting medicine from Madame Pomfery.

"So find anything interesting from Malfoy?" Evelyn asked leaning on the edge of the sofa as Ron sat down beside her and Harry on the chair to her left.

"He doesn't know who done it." Ron spoke up first, "But he said that his father said it was opened before and a student died that time." Evelyn looked at Harry who nodded and slouched back into the sofa taking the information in.

"Wow." was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah... wow." Harry said looking into the fire, "Anyways, got a date for the dance?" he looked at Evelyn.

"Yeah, just tonight George asked me." She blushed.

"G-George!" Ron exclaimed, "Oh come on! Stop pulling our leg." Ron started to laugh thinking she was joking. He couldn't even think of Evelyn dancing with George.

"What's so funny about that?" Evelyn asked taken back how Ron was acting.

"He's a bit old for you." Ron pointed out the obvious, "And imagine how weird you guys will look." Evelyn took a breathe to calm herself down and think about it and started to giggle a bit, understanding what Ron meant.

"Well yeah, but he asked me." She smiled, "And I do kind of like him..." she blushed. Ron stopped laughing and looked at Evelyn in "_You can't be serious_" look. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He cursed under his breath more towards himself and George, "Something wrong, Ron?" Evelyn asked.

"No... nothing's wrong." He stood up, "Well have a good night." and with that he left.

"What's wrong with him?" She looked towards Harry who shrugged, he knew as much as she knew so he was no real help, "Well good night." Evelyn said and headed towards the girl's dormitories.

"Night." Harry replied getting up from the chair and heading up to the boy's dormitories. When he entered the room he saw Ron on the bed balling his hands into fists, "What's wrong mate?"

"I think I might have feelings for Eve." he looked up at his best mate, "And now she's going to the dance with George!" he laid down on the bed angrily, "Should have asked her when I had the chance, which was in the trophy room." Harry understood, "I don't think I'm going to go to the dance, Harry." Ron looked up to the ceiling.

"I'll stay with you, besides dances aren't really my thing." Harry rubbed his neck. Ron nodded and went under the covers and closed his eyes to sleep.

Evelyn changed quickly into her pj's and laid on her bed as she saw Ginny finish up with the old worn out book.

"Are you coming to bed?" Evelyn asked.

"In a bit." Ginny replied, "Have a good sleep, don't worry about me." Evelyn nodded and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_Valentines Dance..._

Evelyn and Ginny headed down the stairs in their dresses. Ginny was wearing a light blue dress that just rested above her knees. While Evelyn wore a light violet dress that was made from silk and was just past her knees. When they reached the bottom of the stairs that were outside the Great Hall where the dance was being held, they saw their dates. Ginny smiled and blushed as she saw Dean Thomas with a black suit and gold shirt and red tie, since Justin from Hufflepuff was found petrified along with the ghost of Gyffindor, Nearly Headless Nick. Evelyn walked up to George who was wearing a white suit, and light brown shirt with a Gryffindor tie.

"You look wonderful." George complimented making Evelyn blush.

"Thanks." she looked down to the floor and then back up to at George's face, "You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled.

"I clean up nicely don't I?" he said twirling around making Evelyn laugh and then they both walked through the doors. Evelyn let her mouth open in awe at the decorations. The enchanted ceiling had paper hearts falling slowly down but they disappeared before it could reach the floor.

"It's beautiful." Evelyn said admiring everything about the dance.

"Yeah." George said as he looked at the young brunette that he had a crush on since the second month at Hogwarts, "Let's dance, luv." George took her hand and they headed to the dance floor. Evelyn smiled as a fast song was playing by the ever popular Wicked Sisters. It was a great feeling for all the students especially after everyone learned that Harry could speak parsel-tongue and that they thought that the snake Malfoy conjured when they were learning how to duel and was telling the snake not to attack Justin, but of course no one believed him. Well everyone except Ron, Evelyn and Hermione that is. Evelyn looked over to the main entrance to the hall and saw Hermione with Neville. She excused herself and ran over to the two of them.

"Hermione you look wonderful!" she exclaimed looking at Hermione's long flowing pink dress, she tried extremely hard to get on Hermione's good side and it was starting to work.

"Thanks Eve." Hermione blushed, "You look wonderful too!" and to Evelyn's surprise was hugged by Hermione, "Oh Eve I am so sorry how I have been towards you when we and everything!" she exclaimed.

"It's all right." Evelyn returned the hug and both pulled apart together and laughed.

"Good to see you guys being chummy." Ginny said coming up behind Evelyn.

"Ditched Dean?" Evelyn asked, Ginny shrugged and the three of them burst out in giggles.

"And Neville!" Evelyn exclaimed giving him a hug, "You look great!" Neville blushed by being hugged by a girl. He looked over towards Dean who was waving him over.

"Thanks Eve, I think Dean wants me." and with that he waved bye to the three girls and headed over to his male friend.

"Who did you come with Eve?" Hermione asked.

"George." Evelyn smiled as she watched Hermione looked over to George who was playing a prank on some poor kid, "Yeah... I know..." she giggled, "But trust me, he promised he wasn't going to do anything to me, prankwise."

"Good to know." Ginny said, "Just be careful, two years older than you." Evelyn nodded and the three of them went on the dance floor and danced together. After ten minutes of dancing they sat down with punch.

"So..." the familiar sneer of Malfoy came up from behind him with his usual croonies, Crabbe and Goyle, "Potter and Weasley couldn't come and face the crowd on how bad they dance, hm?" he looked at Ginny Weasley, "Surprised to see you here, since your _real _date backed out on you." Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"He didn't back down you neandrathals!" Hermione yelled, "He was petrified!"

"Probably saw Ginny in that dress when she was trying it on." Malfoy laughed and looked at his croonies who joined in.

"Why don't you go to hell, Malfoy." Evelyn stood up angrily, "Can't stand your own miserable life and have to _try_ to ruin others lives, which are better than yours?" she poked him in the chest, "Do you not feel loved? Does wittle Malfoy feel unloved." she started saying a baby voice. She watched as Draco's face went bright red, with embarassment and anger. She also swore she saw tears trying to form, "And don't tell me your going to tell your father about this, because frankly I could give a damn." and she sat down crossing her arms.

"I hope you are next to be petrified!" he yelled, "You and that filthy Mudblood." Evelyn stood up quickly and punched Draco in the nose.

"Don't you ever say that to Hermione, you hear!" she yelled and watched him run away.

"Thanks." Hermione said smiling a small smile, which disappeared as soon as it came when she saw Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Marion!" she yelled angrily, "Go to Professor Dumbledore's office!" Evelyn sighed and walked off, when she heard, "Miss Granger you shall go too for that behaviour!" Evelyn turned around to see Hermione bowing her head and coming up beside her.

"What did you do?" Evelyn asked Hermione who looked at her and smiled.

"I don't why I did it, but I gave her the middle finger." she giggled, "Guess it is also the same meaning as muggles use it here." The two giggled together as they headed up towards Dumbledore's office. Once they reached the eagle statue and spoke the password given to them they were in his office, looking at a red, yellow and orange bird.

"I see you have found my phoenix." Dumbledore's calm voice said, "Isn't he beautiful."

"Yes he is." Evelyn agreed while Hermione nodded.

"So why are you here?" He asked getting right to the point.

"Well I punched Draco for calling Hermione a very bad name, that I shall not dare to repeat." Evelyn said crossing her arms matter-of-factly. Dumbledore nodded and looked over at Hermione.

"I stuck my middle finger up at Professor McGonagall, just so Evelyn wouldn't be have to be up here alone, since Draco was talking about me." she explained, "I know I never do this, but she is my friend... and I have trouble making friends as you can remember last year." Dumbledore nodded remembering the times.

"I will not expell you or give detentions, but I will have to deduct points, of course, and you may not return to the dance." Both girls nodded, "Fifteen points deducted off Gryffindor for physical conduct, five points for non-verbal bad gesture." he paused, "Thirty points off Slytherin for Draco's use of bad name towards a fellow student." he looked at the two girls with a small smile, "Snape will hear of why points were deducted off his house." he bade the two girls a farewell. Hermione and Evelyn walked down the steps and towards Gryffindor common room. When they entered through the portrait they saw Harry and Ron playing a game of Wizards Chess and they knew Ron was winning.

"How was the dance?" Harry asked looking up from the game. Ron turned around and looked Evelyn and blushed at how nice she looked, her hair pulled back in a loose bun, tiny bit of make-up, her eyes were the colour of the ocean. He loved the fact she could change her eye colour, it was different and he never saw anyone in the wizarding world have it, but of course he had heard of people who had the power to change their eye colour.

"All right." Hermione shrugged and rubbed her arm, "Eve punched Malfoy in the face." Harry and Ron had their eyes wide open and stood up from their game.

"Really?" Ron asked, Evelyn nodded, "Why?"

"Malfoy called Hermione a 'Mudblood'." she explained rubbing Hermione's back, she also saw Ron's face go darker red, "Can't go back to the dance, Dumbledore's orders and points were deducted from us, but only twenty..." she paused with a sigh, "But Slytherin lost thirty."

"Good to hear he didn't get away with that." Ron said cracking his knuckles.

"What is a mudblood?" Harry asked looking at the three of them.

"It is what 'pure-blood' families, not all, but like the Malfoy for example, call people who come from Muggle families that become witches or wizards." Ron explained.

"They think they are so much better than people who have no one relative to the wizarding world, which of course is a load of hogwash." Evelyn added, "I've read somewhere, or my dad told me, that some of the best wizards and witches come from muggle families..." she looked at Hermione and wrapped an arm around her, "And Hermione is brilliant!"

"Thanks Eve." she blushed and they gave each other a hug, "But I am tired we should go to bed." Evelyn nodded and bid the two boys good night before heading to their sleeping quaters and changing into their pj's and falling asleep.


	4. Two Paralyzed and One in The Chambers

**Chapter 4**

When Evelyn woke up Hermione's face was almost ten inches away from her own. She jumped in shock, making both girls bump their heads together.

"Ouch!" they both yelled.

"Sorry." Evelyn rubbed her forehead and looked at Hermione who nodded.

"Guess I shouldn't have been that close." she smiled, which they both ended up in giggles thinking about the scene over again.

"What did you want anyways?" Evelyn asked getting herself in control.

"I think I know what Harry has been hearing." Hermione said, "You know how he can only hear it?" Evelyn nodded, "Well maybe it's a snake type creature... and since he can speak parselmouth..." she trailed off and looked at Evelyn who nodded in understandment.

"He is the only one that can understand it." Evelyn finished for her, "Let's go to the library." Hermione nodded and grabbed a mirror, which Evelyn thought was strange but didn't question her about it. The common room was very noisy with people excitedly talking about the Quidditch game that was this afternoon. Both girls quickly exited through the portrait hole and down the hall towards the grand staircase.

"What section of the library will it be in?" Evelyn asked as they walked quickly down the stairs to the second level where the library was located.

"Dangerous animals." Hermione replied as she opened the door to the second floor hallway and both made their way past two doors until the third door where they both entered into the library. Walking past five columns of books and ducking as two books came flying in their directions. Evelyn took one side of the shelves while Hermione took the other side where the books about dangerous animals.

"I think I've got something!" Evelyn shouted to Hermione as she pulled out a thick book about Dangerous Creatures. Hermione grabbed the book and the two girls headed to one of the tables. Hermione placed the mirror beside the book as she opened up the book.

"Anything?" Evelyn asked watching Hermione looking through the pages quickly.

"No not yet..." she trailed off and started reading a page, "Wait a second." Hermione pulled Evelyn closer so she could see, "Basilisk, a large snake like creature can be controlled by a parselmouth, spiders are afraid of it. If you look directly into it's eyes you automatically die, if look at it's eyes from a reflection will cause victim to be petrified."

"So the thing that Harry hears is a Basilisk." Evelyn shivered, "But how is it travelling around the school?" she asked looking at Hermione.

"The pipes, of course!" Hermione exclaimed and took a quill out of her bag and ripped the page out and wrote pipes on it.

"Why are you writting that down when we are going to be seeing Harry soon?" Evelyn asked but Hermione didn't reply and grabbed the mirror and Evelyn's hand.

"Look in the mirror, okay?" Hermione ordered, "I have a bad feeling that we'll be running into it." Evelyn's eyes grew big but didn't fight with Hermione, she rather be petrified than dead.

Once out of the library, Hermione handed the sheet of paper to Evelyn telling her hold her hand in a fist so it didn't fall out. Evelyn nodded and crumpled the paper in her right hand but still looking in the mirror. The two of the girls headed down the hall and stopped as they looked to the wall.

"Someone will die tonight, for the heir of slytherin." Evelyn read out loud and looked at Hermione who let go of her hand and fell to the ground. Evelyn started to breathe heavily and grabbed the mirror started to run down the hall. She held the mirror ahead of her so if the monster was sneaky and managed to get in front of her, which she didn't doubt would happen, she wouldn't be looking directly at it. She felt the sweat roll down her neck and the tears starting to roll down her cheeks out of fear. She turned around one corner and ended up being a dead end. She held the mirror in front of her and looked into it knowing that in a about a minute or so she'd be lying on the ground like Hermione. Time felt like it was going slow, but in only about a minute and a half she saw the yellow eyes that were described in the page she held in her hand and let out a scream before everything went still and black around her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Ron and Harry were walking down the hall heading towards the Quidditch field when Professor McGonagall blocked their way.

"Quidditch has been cancelled due to recent events." she began, "And I think you two should come with me." They looked at each other and followed their head of house to the Infirmary.

"Why are we here, Professor?" Ron asked, but she only opened the door and lead the two boys towards the last two beds and there they saw Hermione holding her hand up high and Evelyn doing the same.

"Hermione was found outside the library, and Evelyn in a dead end hallway." Professor McGonagall said, "And this what we found Evelyn holding." she looked at the two Gryffindors as she picked up the mirror, "Would you know why she would be carrying this?"

"No..." both Harry and Ron shook their heads as they looked at their two friends.

"I can only assume once Miss Granger was petrified Evelyn grabbed the mirror and ran for it." She put the mirror down and looked at Evelyn, "I think she knew she wouldn't make it, but she tried." And with those words she left the two boys with their friends.

"Eve..." Ron trailed off as he made his way beside her bed and touched her cheek, which was warm even though she looked like a statue.

"I wonder why they were at the library..." Harry pondered to himself. Suddenly the door opened and in came George, Fred, Ginny and Percy.

"We just heard what happened." George said and looked over to Evelyn and let his hand run through her hair, "This is getting out of hand..." he looked into the open eyes and thought how they were petrified open in fear. He let his thumb touch her cheek and rubbed it softly and looked at Ron and Harry.

"Oh my god, Hermione... Evelyn..." Ginny was tearing up and ran out of the room.

"I'll go talk to her." Percy said and walked out quickly after the youngest Weasley. Fred put an arm around Ron and Harry and looked between Evelyn and Hermione.

"Let's go back to the common, room not much we can do here." Ron pulled away from Fred and pulled a chair up inbetween Hermione and Evelyn's beds. Harry did the same and watched as twins walked out of the room.

"How are we going to find out now what the thing that is roaming around the school is?" Ron asked and grabbed a hold on Evelyn's closed fist and started to rub it when he felt something and pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and handed to Harry.

"A Basilisk..." Harry read out loud, "A snake like monster that if you look into it's eyes directly you die. Spiders flee from it." he and Ron looked at each other.

"Bloody hell Harry." he stood up, "The girls found out what it was!" the boys looked at the girls one last time and ran out of the room and down the hall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Evelyn sat up and stretched before looking around the room and finding out she was in the infirmary and Hermione was waking up now.

"Hermione...we...we're okay!" she exclaimed getting off the bed and hugged the curly haired girl.

"You did it Eve!" Hermione hugged back, "Harry and Ron must have found the note." They looked at the clock and saw it was time for breakfast so they quickly got their school robes on and ran out of the Hospital Wing and towards the Great Hall.

"Good to see you again Hermione, Eve." Sir Nicholas said as he floated out the open doors. The two girls looked down the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Harry stick their heads out and both girls ran down towards their two friends. Hermione hugged Harry quickly, while Evelyn smiled and gave Ron a hug.

"Glad to have you back Eve." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Good to be back." she smiled and hugged Harry, "You did it Harry." she whispered, "You did it."

"I'm so happy to have you back." Harry said, "Not the same without you and Hermione around." They looked at Ron and Hermione shaking hands nervously. Evelyn smiled and rolled her eyes at the two of them. She looked at Ginny who looked down to her food.

"What is wrong with her?" she whispered to Harry.

"Well she was taken to the chambers because that old book she was carrying was Tom Riddle's diary or as he likes to be called Voldemort... and it was controlling her." he explained, Evelyn's eyes grew wide hearing that the diary was actually Voldemort's diary, "She feels bad about what happened to you and Hermione." Evelyn nodded and headed back towards the table and around the other side towards Ginny and sat down beside her in the empty spot.

"Hey Ginny!" she exclaimed.

"Hey..." she trailed off playing with her food, "Glad to see you back... I am so sorry Eve..." she looked up towards Evelyn "It's my fault you and Hermione were petrified..." Evelyn hugged her best friend.

"I don't blame you!" Evelyn laughed, "He who shall not be named controlled you... don't blame yourself." Ginny looked at Evelyn and smiled before hugging her best friend back.

"Thanks Eve." she said and moved over to let Eve sit beside her, "You all right?" she asked.

"Of course, it was just like sleeping." Evelyn said with a smile, "I feel so energetic now." She said jokingly, and looked at Ron with a smile, "I heard about what happened with you and Harry."

"Yeah?" he asked with interest.

"You are very brave." Evelyn gave him a thumbs up, "Especially with that self-obsorbed Lockhart."

"Thanks Eve." he smiled and started to stuff his mouth with chicken. Evelyn rolled her eyes and started to slowly eat at her mashed potatoes and beef. After everyone in the Great Hall finished up their meals, Professor McGonagall used her fork to hit her glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up to the podium where Professor Dumbledore stood with a smile.

"I would like to say thanks to Professor Sprout for the mandrakes used in the potion to cure those who were petrified." he said and everyone in the Great Hall clapped, "And thanks to Madame Pomphery on her excellent work with the petrified students." Again the students applaused for the nurse, but were waiting impatiently for the news of which house won the house cup, "Finally I would like to annouce the winner of the house cup." he paused and smiled, "The house cup goes to the house with the highest points which is Gryffindor!" he yelled and the second to right table cheered. Evelyn and Ginny looked up at the flags that were once black with the normal 'H' that stood for Hogwarts magically change to Gryffindor's crest, "Congradulations and have a wonderful summer and see you next September." and with that everyone left the Great Hall and towards their common rooms to grab their stuff.

_On the Hogwarts express heading back to London..._

Evelyn was sitting beside Ron, and Ginny while across from them was Harry, Hermione and Neville. Everyone had their own stories to talk about that year in Hogwarts. Evelyn knew for one thing that she was going to miss Harry, Neville and Hermione when they reached the platform. Her father was working so she was getting going home with the Weasley's. She sat there and laughed as Harry explained what happened to Gildroy Lockhart and Hermione finally agreeing that he was a fake and self-obsorbed twit.

Once the train pulled up to the platform and they all grabbed their belongings they all said their goodbyes and headed to their homes. Evelyn knew for a fact that she was going to enjoy her years at Hogwarts.

End of Chamber of Secrets


End file.
